Behind The Rosebush
by FlareKai
Summary: A lonely soul thats lost it's way. "I'm lost without you!" He would cry to himself. "Why'd you have to leave me? ...with this hole in my heart.." But I can still remember the day.. TyKai. ONESHOT!


**Hiyas peeps!!  
I've been working very hard on my 2nd chapter for my other fan fiction, that I thought I'd take a break from it for a little bit. It's almost completed by the way :P  
ANYWHO-  
I don't know HOWINTHEWORLD this idea popped into my head, but here it is anyways. Plus it's a good excuse to type it up so I can stay awake (lol?). I stayed up  
the whole night again ..; ...uhh... anyways :P I know its probably CHEEZY or IT SUCKS (pretty much anything I write sucks xD) but.. I am a FANGIRL non-the-less.  
Therefore, I DO FANGIRL THINGS :PP ... now read... I command you... & let it BURN INTO YOUR MINDS!! (sorry.. HYPER :D)**

--

_ I thought I'd never feel this pain.. this pain deep within my heart. The pain that stabs at you from losing a loved one. This is torture.. this emptiness I cannot fill. This hole thats ever-growing within me. I never thought this would happen. I never thought he'd get ripped from my arms, like he did. It's been 3 years, yet the memory still haunts me.._

I awoke from my sleep and stared off into the darkness from my soft sanctuary. I glanced over to my nightstand every now and again, to look upon the only memory I have left of my dear lover.. Dranzer. There it sat quietly every night next to Dragoon. I didn't have the heart to touch it. I felt unworthy because I couldn't protect him from his tragic end. Why wasn't it me? I was there when it happened, but my life wasn't targeted, it was his. A sharp wave started to form inside my body. At first I thought I was just going to be sick, seeing as how I haven't taken much care of myself since the accident, but these droplets started to fall down my face. My cold, pale face. My body fell numb as I started to remember the past. That night.. that dark, dark night. Just my luck, the day right after we confessed our love.. the silent killing. For a while I started to notice some changes in him. Some, small, yet noticeable changes. He started coughing more, his breathing worsened every now and then, he used to collapse while out for a simple walk, but other than that, on most days he was fine! We all saw it coming, but it came sooner than we thought.. Heh.. I can remember the day it happened. I just wish I could've saved him...

_ "Are you alright, Kai?!" I ran over to the Russian, pale and sweaty and laying on the side of the road. "Y-yeah. I'm alright Tyson.. Don't worry about me." I could see his eyes filled with so much pain. "Don't be silly, silly! Your not alright. C'mon, I'll take you home." I couched down on one knee to help him onto my back. "This isn't necessary.. I'll be fine." He said in a soft tone. "Have you heard yourself talk yet? Your not the Kai I love. Your voice has lost it's edge. That's a sign that your not well." I stood up, situated him, and started to run. I had to get him some help as soon as possible, but where could I at that time of night?! The hospital was too far away, all the doctors offices were close, and the nearest phone was almost 10 miles away! "Damn this city!! Haven't they ever heard of 'Emergency Calls'?! Not everyone can afford a cellphone!" I thought to myself. I was right. The city we lived in now was basically dead. But it was the only place we could afford a home, well, ever since his Grandfather, Voltaire, disowned him. He was on his own. I raced though the alleyways and streets, taking as many shortcuts as possible to reach the house. I could feel his heartbeat start to slow, as if he was losing all hope. "No, Kai! Don't you die on me! Don't you dare! I'm.. I'm going to get you home! I'm going to save you! You'll see!! I'll become your savior just as you've become mine!" I shouted over my shoulder at him. His eyes widened as he looked at me, and I could feel his tears rolling their way down my arm._

I kept on running. I didn't care about all the piercing eyes that fell upon us. My love for him was pure! I've never felt that way about anyone but him! He was my life! After a while, I saw our house in the distance. It's rundown pain-job and dirty windows gave it a distinct look from the others in the neighborhood. All that was left in my was was a small hill. Well, small in comparison to others. "Just.. a few more.. feet...!!" I forced the words out of my mouth. It was already hard enough to breath caring the love of my life on my back and running nearly 7 miles in the opposite direction from civilization. I almost completed my last obstacle, when dark clouds start to form above our heads. "Aww. COME ON!!" I shouted up to the heavens above me. "Why! Why now!?" I questions the lords, the gods of the elements. The lightning flashed and the wind started to blow over us. "T..Tyson.." I heard his faint voice call my name in a way that touched my heart. "Kai..?" I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked weak and frail. The doctor I had taken him to before told us that his illness was fatal. I didn't want to believe it then, but now I know that he was telling the truth. I let him down gently on his knees. Immediately his hands pushed against the ground to help support himself. But even so he looked as though he'd be blown over at any moment. "You know.." He started, "I've.. watched you become a better Beyblader over the years.. from defeating me when I was a member of one of the most ruthless teams around, to defeating Brooklyn, one of the strongest in the world. You've done it all within those years.." I gave him a strange look for a moment and then I kneeled down next to him. "Kai, what on earth are you talking about..?" He started again, "I only have a few moments left, and you know that.." I saw tears fall from his eyes for the 2_nd__ time._

"Tyson, I'm glad that I was finally able to admit my feelings for you. Being open isn't one of my specialties. But I want you to never forget these words I'm going to tell you." My eyes were fixed upon his. I couldn't help but start to cry. I loved him. I made sure he knew that, I made sure that he never forgot it. But not once did he ever tell me he loved me. I clenched my fists and turned away a bit, but not for long. I couldn't bare to not see him when he passed. I wanted that one final moment I'll never have with him again. I watched as he took his last breath, "I love you." My face glowed with happiness and sorrow. He said it. He finally said it to me. I watched as the smile on his face slowly faded away. I was happy, yet, terribly wounded. His body grew paler, and slowly his eyes lost their glow. My hand gently touched the side of his face.. cold. His body was cold. His color was gone.

The storm raged on while I sat there starting at him until he finally slipped away. The storm intensified the moment I had placed his body upon the ground. I scanned his thoughly with my eyes, to make sure he passed. Indeed. He did. So close was I to saving him.. If only I had pushed myself harder, then, maybe he would still be here, here with me.

Thats it. I couldn't push myself to think of it any longer. I threw the closest thing to me, a book at the foot of my bed, across the room and it striked the nightstand. I gasped at my actions and looked over at the blades. They looked perfectly fine to me, but the book I couldn't say so much about. I'd let my rage get the better of me. The pages were scattered across my floor like newly fallen snow in the streets. But one thing stood out at me.. a single red petal. The sun started to rise and its golden rays reached though my window, and started to glisten upon touching the crimson droplet. I stared and remembered that I had placed something special in there, something from when Kai confessed his love. Worried, I ran over to the book and started searching though its pages. "Where is it?!" I asked myself franticly. "I know its in here-" The last page. My breathing became heavy. It was there, still in the exact same place as when I had placed it. "Kai.." I whispered to myself. "Can you hear me..? Can you see me..??" I gently took the rose out of its compressive state. "I still have it.. from that day... the happiest day of my life.. the day we were at the park, and I slipped down that hill. I.. was lucky enough to land in that rosebush. You.. said that you wanted a memory of that 'funny' moment, so you picked one and gave it to me." I started to blush remembering it, and at the same time a single tear dripped down my face as I held it infront of me. "And that's when... you told me you've liked me this whole time." My voice was now in a whisper. I not only have one, but two things to remember him by. No.. three. My friend. My rival. My lover..

--  
**ahh.. soo CHEEZY! XDD I dunno. I felt like writing it :P I hope you liked it!! :3  
Takaiyu out! (does peace sign xDD)**


End file.
